


О трудностях совместных ночёвок

by lumosik



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: На границах опять неспокойно.
Relationships: Gwaine/Percival (Merlin)
Kudos: 2





	О трудностях совместных ночёвок

Артур в своей обычной манере — быстро и уверенно — прошёл мимо ожидающих его советников и рыцарей в лице Леона, Гавейна и Персиваля и остановился у трона. Стражники были отпущены, а из слуг в зале присутствовал только верный Мерлин, маячивший где-то в районе ниши. Гавейн отметил про себя, что парень был чем-то взволнован. 

— Ситуация ухудшается, — громко объявил король. — На западной границе снова волнения. На этот раз разведчики сообщают ещё и о подстрекательствах разбойников. Те не просто грабят местное население, а и во время своих набегов призывают жителей отречься от Камелота.

В зале тут же зашушукались, раздались удивлённые возгласы со стороны советников. Из рыцарей нахмурился только Леон, а Гавейн с Персивалем остались спокойными. Гавейн подумал, что это какая-то чушь. О чём же подумал Персиваль, никто бы даже не осмелился предположить — вообще никто и никогда в точности не знал, чем руководствовался самый молчаливый из воинов Камелота. Тем временем Артур, на лице которого не дрогнула ни одна мышца, хотя Гавейн-то успел увидеть, как сжались на заключительной фразе кулаки короля, который, после выразительной паузы, продолжил:

— Нам необходимо проверить эти данные, а так же разобраться в причинах такого поведения разбойников. Гавейн, — рыцарь тут же внимательно посмотрел на своего короля, — вы с Персивалем отправляетесь в деревни, что прилегают к границе нашего королевства и лорда Мортимера. А Леон поможет мне здесь, на месте. Милорды, — обратился Артур уже к советникам, — наше собрание носит характер государственной тайны, так что прошу вас всех это не забыть. А сейчас можете быть свободны.

Советники откланялись и спешно вышли из зала. Артур подошёл к рыцарям. Мерлин проследовал за ним, только остановился на определённом расстоянии, но всё же он смог услышать их разговор.

— Сир, Вы уверены, что за эти донесения верны? Всё это кажется нелепицей…

— Гавейн! — перебил его Артур и посмотрел строго: — Именно для этого я и посылаю тебя и Перси. Ваша задача: не раскрываясь, узнать обстановку, настроение жителей; возможно, даже найти того, кто за этим стоит. Выезжайте завтра на рассвете. И будьте осторожны.

И, конечно же, Гавейну, да и всем остальным, вовсе не показалось то беспокойство, с которым были сказаны последние слова. Артур похлопал по плечу обоих рыцарей, кивнул Леону и Мерлину, чтобы они следовали за ним, и вышел из зала. 

— Не нравится мне всё это, — заговорил впервые после совета Персиваль.

— Да ладно, — ткнул в бок друга Гавейн, — будет весело. 

***   
Ехали чаще всего лесом — удобно скрываться от посторонних глаз, да и возможностей много и для пропитания, и ночёвки. Обычно Персиваль набирал — а иногда рубил — хворост, складывал костёр, на котором Гавейн поджаривал пойманных им только что зайцев или куропаток. Охотился Гавейн умело, о чём ему всегда напоминал именно Перси, внимательно следя за тем, как быстро свежует тушки Гавейн, или с аппетитом уплетая хорошо прожаренное мясо. 

Зима заканчивалась, но было всё ещё холодно, особенно по ночам. Поэтому они ложились ближе к тлеющим углям и друг другу, закутываясь в захваченные шерстяные одеяла. Вроде бы ничего необычного здесь не было — они так постоянно делали в походе — но раньше вокруг были ещё и другие рыцари, король, в конце концов. Нет, Гавейн не испытывал никаких трудностей с удобством, наоборот, было слишком комфортно, уютно и, что ли, правильно, спать, прижавшись спинами друг к другу. Хотя порой хотелось что-то поменять в этом. Он доверял своему лучшему другу Перси, но отворачивался совсем не по этой причине. Этого требовали некие негласные правила, мораль и какое-то предчувствие, что так поступать не стоит. А порой очень хотелось засыпать, повернувшись друг к другу, видеть Перси и знать, что завтра он увидит его снова. Иначе же нельзя — ведь есть Гавейн и Персиваль… Персиваль и Гавейн. 

И поэтому Гавейн долго ворочался, а на вопросительный взгляд Перси отвечал, что земля ещё мёрзлая и ужасно твёрдая. Тогда Перси без лишних слов — а он действительно никогда не говорил ничего лишнего, в отличие от того же Гавейна, — стаскивал с себя одеяло и предлагал его Гавейну, в качестве дополнительной подстилки. Последний тушевался и долго отказывался, пока ему просто не совали его прямо в руки, в лучшем случае. В худшем — Перси сам пытался подстелить это одеяло под Гавейна, от чего всё становилось только ещё ужасней. Гавейн дёргался в сторону, говорил что-то о щекотке и пытался отодвинуть куда-то в сторону мысли о том, что ему приятны такая забота и прикосновения Персиваля. Но фантазия подсовывала новые картинки — и забыть всё это с каждым разом становилось трудней и трудней.

***  
Через три дня, когда они проезжали мимо одной крупной деревни, Персиваль предложил заночевать на местном постоялом дворе. «Чтобы ты смог поспать спокойно и с комфортом», — серьёзно пояснил Перси, а Гавейн благодарно посмотрел на него в ответ. Нет, ну почему стало так тепло в груди от заботы друга? А ещё Гавейн был очень признателен ему, ведь так он мог спать на отдельной кровати и подальше от Персиваля. Просто так — на всякий случай — мало ли какими последствиями могли обратиться их дальнейшие близкие ночёвки.   
Прежде они поужинали в таверне, которая располагалась на первом этаже. Было шумно — очевидно, для деревенских эта таверна по вечерам была обязательным местом посещения. Сплетничали, кто-то перебирал струны лютни — и откуда она только здесь взялась? — шутили и громко смеялись. И пили. Очень много. Но Гавейну, под пристальным взглядом Перси, пока досталась всего лишь вторая кружка. Самому же Персивалю дочка хозяина подносила то кувшин, то кружку, то какую-нибудь закуску. Гавейн опытным взглядом оценил попытки девушки заинтересовать собою друга: она ненароком касалась его, засматривалась через плечо, хихикала. Ответной реакции она так и не дождалась. Перси спокойно ел и, казалось, не замечал ничего происходящего вокруг. Гавейн пытался какое-то время прислушиваться к беседам местных — вдруг кто-нибудь проболтается о разбойниках — но в общем гаме это было сложно сделать. Когда выпивка закончилась, он сделал знак служанке, чтобы та принесла ещё один кувшин. Всё же Гавейн чертовски устал в этом походе. 

Вторая девушка тоже предпочла заигрывать с Перси, что несколько задело Гавейна, который и сам часто становился объектом женского внимания. Рыцарь принялся рассматривать Персиваля — хотел понять, что же в нём такого особенного находят девушки. Да, он был высоким, статным, натренированным парнем, да ещё и с очень сильными руками. И от того у него были крепкие объятия — Гавейн помнил, как Перси его однажды так чуть не задушил. Но будь он проклят, если скажет, что не хочет снова ощутить под своими ладонями литые мышцы друга, прижаться к нему, вдохнуть его запах — смесь пота, трав, вина и металла… Тряхнув головой и прогоняя пьяные мысли, Гавейн резко встал из-за стола:

— Мне кажется, что нам пора отправляться спать — впереди ещё долгий путь.

Перси молча кивнул, и они оба направились к хозяину. Тот заприметил их и поспешил заискивающе улыбнуться. Он угодливо раскланялся перед путниками и сообщил извиняющим тоном:

— Я знаю, что мы договорились о двух раздельных комнатах, но, к великому сожалению, произошла ошибка: у нас осталась лишь одна свободная комната. И если господа не возражают…

— Не возражают, — вдруг отрезал Перси и требовательно протянул за ключами руку.

Гавейн опешил от подобной инициативы, ведь друг даже не посоветовался с ним. Да, и вообще, когда это Персиваль решал всё за них двоих? Гавейн хотел уже было возразить, но Перси так посмотрел на него, что тут же захотелось согласиться на всё. Это что, у Персиваля сейчас был умоляющий взгляд?..

— Но тогда Вы нам немедленно вернёте половину суммы, — Гавейн отвлёкся на хозяина, который нехотя полез в карман и скрепя сердце отсыпал ему монеты. 

Ухмыльнувшись, рыцарь подмигнул ему и поспешил вслед за Перси, который уже поднимал на второй этаж их мешки и конскую сбрую — опасно оставлять всё это добро в общей конюшне.

Комната была мало того что одноместной, так ещё и небольшой. Почти всё пространство занимала кровать — кстати, достаточно просторная, чтобы там могли уместиться два человека, если лежать совсем рядом. У окна стоял небольшой столик с лоханью для умывания, и ещё оставалось немного пустого места у дальней стены. Перси сложил все их вещи у изножья кровати и деловито принялся раскладывать постель.

— Стоп, Перси, то есть мы не будет кидать жребий? Ну, знаешь, кто именно будет спать на кровати?

— А зачем? — Перси повернул к нему голову и серьёзно добавил: — Места хватит для двоих.

— Эм… я не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — протянул Гавейн. — Я не хочу…

«Не хочу спать с тобой», — вот что вертелось в голове Гавейна. И одновременно он желал этого. Просто лежать рядом, слушать дыхание Перси, касаться — будто бы невзначай — горячей кожи. Но перспектива проснуться на утро в обнимку с лучшим другом, да ещё и в какой-нибудь компрометирующей позе, его не прельщала.

— А зря, — только и изрёк Перси и, притихнув, снова стал укладываться спать.

Гавейн же вытащил ставшие такими родными одеяла и устроился на полу. Стоит ли говорить, что и сегодня он долго ворочался, прежде чем уснуть — и отнюдь не из-за твёрдых досок. 

***  
Наконец, спустя ещё два, дня они достигли самой крайней деревеньки, состоящей всего из десятка домов. Гавейн с Персивалем сразу же направились к старосте, который сообщил, где находится лагерь разбойников. Солнце уже село, и рыцари, решившие, что в ночной темноте удобнее всего будет подобраться к лагерю и попробовать что-нибудь разузнать, тут же отправились в путь. Через час они уже были на месте: спрятались за покрытыми мхом камнями, которые нависали над тем местом, где у костра грелись разбойники. К сожалению Гавейна, ничего нельзя было услышать, да и обзор был не из самых лучших.  
— Мне кажется, или к ним сейчас подошёл человек лорда Уатонна? По-моему, он был в свите лорда, когда тот приезжал в Камелот прошлым летом, — шепнул на ухо Гавейну Персиваль.

— Возможно, — тихо ответил Гавейн, но, по правде говоря, задумался не над этим: то, что Перси имеет такую хорошую память и внимательность, удивило рыцаря. А ещё, чтобы Гавейн мог расслышать его шёпот, Перси наклонился слишком близко к нему — и это сейчас волновало его более всего.

— Жди меня здесь, — бросил Персиваль и, пригибаясь, стал обходить камни, чтобы спуститься чуть ниже, где росли кусты, и подобраться ближе к костру.

— Перси… — отчаянно зашептал ему вслед Гавейн, но того уже было не остановить.

Казалось, что прошла целая вечность напряжённого ожидания. Но в тот момент, когда захрустели ветки кустов и разбойники переглянулись, а один из них даже отправился проверить, в чём дело, Гавейн ужасно перепугался. Конечно, любой рыцарь Камелота, да ещё с такой комплекцией, как у Перси, мог постоять за себя, но всё же по численности они вдвоём бандитам явно проигрывали. Прошло ещё некоторое время, когда разбойник, успокоившись, всё же отошёл от кустов, а сердце Гавейна перестало так бешено биться. Он всё ждал, но Персиваль ещё долго не появлялся.

— Да, это тот самый… — Перси так тихо подкрался сзади, что Гавейн чуть не подпрыгнул от его вкрадчивого шёпота. — Он посредник между разбойниками и лордом Уатонном. Здесь пахнет заговором. Они хотят восстать против Камелота и отделиться. А разбойников наняли, чтобы те припугнули жителей. Тогда бы Уатонн стал бы их «защитником», однако, похоже, разбойники проболтались об отторжении его земель от Камелота. 

Гавейн бы никогда и не подумал, что Персиваль может говорить так долго, при этом ещё и совершенно логично рассуждая.

— Тогда, мы должны предупредить Артура и… — Договорить Гавейну не дали. Перси дёрнул его за руку в сторону, и рыцарю пришлось поспешить за другом.

Они чуть ли не бежали через тёмный лес. Гавейн то и дело спотыкался, так что Персивалю постоянно приходилось его ловить. Гавейн и сам был немного в шоке от своей непривычной неловкости, но Пери терпеливо молчал. Собственно, они вообще не разговаривали и двигались лишь вперёд, пока не остановились на опушке, почти у самой деревни, чтобы отдышаться. И только тут до Гавейна дошло:

— Ты же рисковал собой! Зачем полез сам, даже не попросив меня подстраховать? — Гавейн был так зол и на Перси, и на себя, что припёр его к дереву: — Я ж твой лучший друг! И волновался, между прочим, а ты даже не задумался о моих чувствах!

Гавейн приблизился ещё на несколько сантиметров и чуть ли не приподнялся на цыпочках, чтобы посмотреть в глаза Персивалю прямо. Он сейчас мог чувствовать чужое дыхание на своём лице, и от этого рыцарь непроизвольно сглотнул.

— А ты уверен, что имеешь в виду именно те чувства? — внимательно посмотрел на него Перси, как бы совсем не обращая внимания на то, что Гавейн чуть ли не вжимается в него.

— Да ну тебя! — Гавейн оттолкнулся от Перси и раздражённо развернулся, отойдя на пару шагов. 

Он хмуро сложил руки на груди, когда Перси подошёл сзади совсем близко и положил руку на плечо друга:

— Возможно, Артур пойдёт войной на лорда…

— Скорее всего, — всё еще раздражённо согласился Гавейн.

— И что тогда? Снова риск, мы рыцари и мы можем погибнуть в любое время. Ты не должен за меня так волноваться…

— Но я не хочу потерять тебя. Ты спрашиваешь: что будет потом? Я буду рядом и буду прикрывать тебя. Всегда. Как и ты меня, как мы и делаем обычно, но… — Не договорив, Гавейн замолчал и положил свою ладонь поверх руки Персиваля.


End file.
